


Scott, Chloe and Nikki

by DocGyara



Series: Fey Sisters [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fpreg, Impregnation, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman on Top, expansion kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Scott and Chloe were looking forward to a nice day at the renfest, and hopefully finding someone to share their bed with for the night when they come across a rather cute woman dressed up as a fairy...who also happens to look massively pregnant.
Series: Fey Sisters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Scott, Chloe and Nikki

Let's go to the renfest, sure, why not. It's not as if it's unseasonably warm this weekend. Scott and Chloe wandered around the fair grounds, a bit uncomfortable in their choice of outfits for the day, but the sun was going down soon and it would be a bit nicer then, which was fortunate. In other areas...they weren't so lucky. They'd usually found a third for the night by this point of renfest, but they haven't come across anyone who seemed inclined towards it. 

As they walked, they did notice one person. She was very hard to not notice. A particularly cute young woman was casually twirling as she moved around the fair grounds. Brown hair in the pixie cut, bright green eyes, dressed in what was honestly an extremely cheap looking fairy outfit...and very heavily pregnant. Her outfit did nothing to hide her condition, it actually highlighted it.  
She seemed to be singing to herself as they crossed paths. The pregnant woman was not looking where she was going and bumped, belly first, into Scott and Chloe, she then promptly fell back right on her backside.

Scott quickly moved to help her up "Whoa! Are you okay?" Chloe wasn't far being, taking her other arm. The couple helped the very pregnant woman to her feet, she started dusting herself off.  
"You should be a bit more careful, especially in your condition..." Chloe said.  
"Huh? Oh, right, I forgot about that." She put both hands on her swollen belly.  
"Are you hurt? Should we get you to a medical tent?" She just smiled brightly "No...but I could use something to drink. It's the least you could do for knocking me over."

A drink was a reasonable request, so the three started walking towards a concession stand. Introductions and small talk followed, they exchanged names, the woman saying she was called Nikki. When asked what she wanted to drink, she said a Sprite, then laughed as if at a joke the other two didn't get. They sat her down at a table and went to fetch the drink.  
"She seems pretty nice, cute too. What do you think?" Scott looked at his partner.  
"I like her. I think she's quite charming. And it's not the first time we've hooked up with a pregnant girl." Chloe smirked back at him "They always seem to have a bit of extra vigor in bed."  
"We'll sit and talk to her for a while...and just see where things are heading?"  
"Standard routine, then."  
"Of course."

They brought the drink back to the woman, who was singing to herself again. The couple now determined to get to know her better. She was a bit cagey with some of her responses, but started opening up quickly, she seemed as interested in learning about them as they were about her. The conversation eventually drifted to Nikki's pregnancy.  
Scott leaned in "How long have you been pregnant?"  
"I...lost track of the hours." Nikki followed that quip with a smile, getting a bit of a laugh from the other two. "Would you like to feel it?" "Absolutely." The couple took turns softly rubbing her belly.  
"How about you two? Do you...have any kids?"  
Chloe sighed "Well...we've been trying for a while, but without any success."  
"Oh, that's unfortunate...I'd love to have kids some day, too." More laughter.

The group lost track of time with their conversation, and the faire was closing soon, so they gathered themselves up, but before they parted ways, Scott and Chloe had something in mind.  
Scott went first "Hey Nikki." "Yes?" "We've had a really nice time getting to know you...would you like to come back to our campsite? For the night." "Oh, that sounds lovely." Chloe interjected "And when we say for the night..." Nikki's soft smile curled into a knowing grin. "Oh, I know. I've been waiting for you to ask all evening. I have good news, we're going to have a night that none of us are going to forget."

They made it back to the campsite, and things got underway quickly. Stripping off layers of faire outfits, and getting everybody comfortable. Scott and Chloe started lavishing attention on Nikki, especially her swollen pregnant belly, and she responded with even more energy than they expected. The pregnant woman quickly took control of the situation, she had her way with Chloe first, she could work magic with that tongue and Chloe had to stop to catch her breath, Nikki quickly switched to Scott, pushing him onto his back and riding his cock raw and hard, he held back as long as he could, but she finished him off almost as quickly as she did his wife. But she wasn't finished, she wanted them both. The three of them had to get creative with positions, but by the end of things, the couple where spent and Nikki was...hopefully...satisfied.

As the three relaxed and rested together, Nikki was the first to speak up. "So...I think I've mislead you a bit." Chloe looked up at her "Hmm? What do you mean?" "I'm not actually pregnant. But I do have babies on the way!" "Then what is this, then?" Scott poked at the woman's belly. "Just a part of my costume for the day." Then something odd happened...the belly sort of...blinked out of existence, and Nikki's stomach was flat. "Just a small illusion for fun. Plus pregnancy is a great icebreaker when you're looking to meet new people." 

Her two companions were a bit drowsy and didn't quite know what to think, but Chloe had a question "If you're not pregnant, how do you have babies on the way?"

Nikki grinned mischievously "I have good news!" 

Chloe felt a weird warmth in her body, then a building pressure, her stomach was starting to swell.  
"W-What? What's this?" Nikki kept grinning "Well, you did say you wanted babies but weren't having luck making any on your own..." Chloe's belly kept growing bigger "What? What did you do to me?!" Nikki sighed "We had sex, and now you're pregnant with our babies. It's pretty basic." Chloe's belly kept getting bigger, it was almost as big as Nikki's fake belly, and getting bigger.

Scott was almost too stunned to comment, looking at Chloe's now full term looking pregnant belly. "You...knocked up my wife? What?!" Nikki smiled at him "Don't worry, you're not getting left out." "Huh?! What are you talking about? I don't understand anything that's going on!"

Nikki's grin returned "I have good news!"

Soon, Scott's midsection was starting to swell, quickly expanding just like Chloe's did.  
He looked down in confusion "What's happening?!" Nikki looked at him quizzically "Well...you know how I had sex with Chloe and now she's pregnant? Well...me and you also went at it, very enthusiastically, too." "What? I'm pregnant?! How did I get pregnant?!" Nikki sighed again "It's like I said. We had sex, and now you're pregnant with our babies. I didn't think I would have to explain something so basic...and certainly not twice..."

The couple now had matching, full-term pregnant bellies. Nikki was completely thrilled, rubbing both of their bellies at once "Okay! Tell me what you think, and be honest! I think you look fantastic, you're both super cute with big baby bellies!"

Chloe spoke up first "Well...I've wanted to have a baby for a long time, so I guess I'm excited...but you also knocked up my husband at the same time?" "Yes, I did. But doesn't he look cute as a father to be?!" Chloe blushed bit "Actually...yeah. It's kind of hot to see Scott pregnant like that."  
Scott was absentmindedly rubbing his own swollen pregnant belly "Well, I think you look pretty sexy as a pregnant woman. And this actually doesn't feel too bad. I kind of like it...and I'm excited to be a dad, even if I'm carrying the baby."

Nikki burst out, giggling with glee "I knew it! I had a good feeling about you two as soon as I met you, I knew you'd be the perfect people to make babies with!" She kissed each of them, rubbing their bellies in turn. Scott and Chloe tried to get close, but they just bumped their bellies together, they eventually got into a position where they could kiss, they then carefully started rubbing each other's bellies.

Nikki beams with excitement "My sister Ruby is going to be so jealous! I've got two adorable pregnant humans to have my babies, she only has one." She puts a hand on each of their swollen, pregnant bellies "And you are both very pregnant and very adorable."

Chloe feels something stirring inside her body "It's kicking! The baby is kicking, Scott, feel!" Scott puts his hand on her belly, all three of them rubbing it as Chloe's baby kicks. Soon, Scott feels the same "Mine is moving now, too." They take their turn feeling Scott's pregnant belly and the kicking baby within. Scott smiles "I guess we really are pregnant..." Nikki leans in and kisses him "Would I lie to my sexy little father-to-be?" "You lied about being pregnant." Chloe adds in, but Nikki huffs "Technically I never claimed to actually be pregnant, I just wanted to dress up that way."

Nikki lies back, quite proud of her work "So...how do you like being knocked up?" Chloe rubs her belly "I...I like it. It's actually kind of...arousing. And your belly looks amazing." Scott sighs "I'm glad you said it first....This big belly, I've never felt sexier. And you, too, Chloe." They push their bellies together again. Nikki smirks "Well, it looks like we're all pretty excited...and ready to have fun with those big pregnant bellies of yours...I think it's time for round 2"

Soon, the three are exploring each other's changed bodies, rubbing, kissing, licking, the three lovers have newfound vigor for another session of lovemaking, it takes them a bit of time to negotiate the right position, but Nikki lays back while Chloe is on all fours, swollen pregnant belly dragging on the ground, eating her out and Scott takes Chloe's pregnant pussy from behind, just to make sure that everyone is having a good time. Once Nikki has cum to her satisfaction, she insists they change it up, she'll take the middle position between the couple. Nikki putting her tongue to good use on Chloe while she pushes her hips back against Scott's pregnant cock. 

Eventually, everyone needs a break again, the three lay close to each other, cuddling close. "That was...fantastic. The sex was even better now that the two of you are knocked up." Sandwiched between two pregnant bellies, Nikki sighs. Chloe nibbles at her neck "I do miss the pregnant belly on you, though. You make a pretty cute pregnant girl." Scott nods "The belly suited you really well, Nikki."

Nikki grabs a hand from each of of her pregnant lovers and putting them on her stomach.

Her soft smile curls up into a wicked grin "I've got good news."

Nikki's belly rapidly starts to expand, Chloe and Scott getting to feel as it swells bigger and bigger, even faster than theirs grew, Nikki's now obviously pregnant belly getting bigger and bigger by the second. The couple look on in awe as their newfound lover, Nikki, is soon sporting a swollen pregnant belly that's easily twice the size of either of theirs.

"I'm having twins, one from each of you." Nikki says, extremely pleased with herself. Scott and Chloe gently rub her swollen midsection. "It's not a trick this time?" Chloe looks Nikki directly in the eye, who just smiles "After you two fucked me as hard as you did? I'm surprised it's not more than twins." Scott laughs a bit "Well, we certainly put a lot of effort into satisfying you. I don't know how you still have this much energy after all the fun we've had tonight."

The three press their pregnant bellies together as they embrace as best as they can, Nikki kissing the lovers that she impregnated, and then paid her back in kind by filling her up with even more babies.  
Scott reaches over and rubs Nikki's belly "So speaking of the fun we've had tonight...It's not that late yet, and I want to get a taste of your pregnant pussy, Nikki." Chloe smirks "Not if I don't get there first, honey." Nikki can only sigh with contentment, happy to have four babies on the way, and definitely excited at the idea of an all-pregnant gangbang, her smile becomes a wicked grin again 

"Mmmmm....Ready for round 3?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one was based on a reader poll from another website, I think it came out pretty good.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for your time and comments are always welcome!


End file.
